You aren't my mommy!
by xAshNightx
Summary: When young Elizabeth Masen is left without a soul to care for her, can Bella step up to the plate and be enough for the spunky child, or will she need a little help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. As amazing as that would be, they all belong to Stephanie. Lucky duck.**

**A/N: Alright guys, well this is my very first fan fiction, but give me a chance. Since I always hate reading these things, I'm just gonna let you guys read. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I couldn't help but run as the glass door to the ER slid open for me. My eyes searched through the stark white hallway, looking for someone, anyone who could point the way. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, but could have only been moments, I found what appeared to be a nurse's station. A few rushed strides brought me to the counter where I was forced to wait impatiently for someone's attention. My foot tapped with a nervous energy while the nurse finished with another woman and turned to me.

"What can I help you with, darling?" The woman seemed very kind, a round woman with an older appearance. I was sure she made a wonderful grandmother to some rowdy bunch of children.

"I'm trying to find my father, Charlie Swan." The words ran together slightly in my haste to get them out. "I was told that he's here and-"

"Oh yes, dear. Chief Swan." The nurse gave me a smile that I was sure had comforted many frantic family members, but I was to wound up to feel it's affects on me. "I do believe that the Chief is in room 357 down the ICU wing." The ICU? As in the Intensive Care Unit ICU? How could Charlie have found himself there? The nurse continued to give me her calming, everything in the world is wonderful smile as she told me where to go. I wasted no time in rushing towards the elevator she had motioned to. While the doors slowly closed and the soft hum of the elevator's motor started, my mind continued to replay that horrible phone call that had brought me so urgently to where I was now.

"Bella?" Static filled the line and the crack of thunder that shook the empty house made it that much more difficult to hear.

"Bella? Can… me?"

"Hello? Billy? Is that you?"

"Yeah!...about your dad. We were… and something… ambulance……Hospital. He's there… a while."

"What? Billy, you're cutting in and out. I can't understand you. What happened?" I clutched the phone to my ear, desperate to hear word on what had happened to Charlie.

"…tell you…loves you…to worry. He…talk to you…could."

My heart raced as my imagination filled in all of the words stolen by the static. I waited for Billy to tell me more when the line went dead. A loud crack of thunder roared through the house as the rest of the power went out and the house fell into darkness. I called Billy's name a few times in pure desperation, knowing it was useless. Angrily, I slammed the phone back onto it's cradle. Why did the phone have to choose that moment to disconnect? Finally, my anger subsided, only to be replaced by fear for my father. I had to find out what had happened. I made it out the front door and to my decrepit old truck in record time, almost forgetting to grab my purse off the counter and my jacket out of the closet before attempting to face the worsening storm.

In this small town of Forks, Washington, there was only one hospital and it was one that I had become acquainted with early on in my clumsy life. I could easily reach said hospital from any point within a 50 mile radius and have had to do so on numerous occasions. With so much experience, I could have made the drive blindfolded. I might as well have been considering how hard the rain was pouring down. Normally, I would have avoided driving in this type of weather or called someone to give me a ride. But come on, this was my father for goodness sake!

So here I was now, standing in an elevator crowded with doctors, nurses and other family members like myself. Of course, those family members weren't dripping wet because they had the foresight to grab and umbrella before running out into a storm. Way to go Bella.

I was snapped back to reality when the elevator dinged and slid open it's chrome doors. The shuffling of people as they exited the elevator began and I bit back a curse at the slow pace. With a quick glance at the floor number above the door, I saw that this wasn't even the floor that I wanted. I was less successful in my restraint and swore under my breath. When the doors opened again, I checked the floor number before rushing out and off down the left hall. 354…355…356…357!

I hesitated for a moment outside the door. What would I find on the other side? I didn't really know what had happened to Charlie to bring him here. Gathering my courage, I pressed down on the handle and pushed the door open. As my gaze fell on the figure on the bed, I froze.

The small body before me seemed to be overwhelmed with tubes and wires that hooked up to beeping machines. Large white bandages wrapped tightly around such a tiny head, plastering dark curls flat with only a few strays escaping around the edges. My heart wretched at the sight of such a helpless child, but it was a child none the less. It was not my father that laid in the bed in front of me. But if he wasn't here, where was he?

I know it's not much, but I just wanna see what everyone thinks first!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Twilight in the least. It and all the AMAZING characters in it belong to the lovely (and lucky) Stephanie!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I promise that I have been writing. My journal has tons in it; I just need to type it all up. I promise to do just that and post as much as I possible can.**

**I'd like to say thanks to a very good friend of mine, without this probably wouldn't even be posted now!**

**With that out of the way, please read on!**

EmPOV

I sat in the hospital room, my head held in my hands. This would certainly be a night I would remember for quite some time to come. I rubbed the heels of my hands hard against my eyes, a futile attempt to rid them of the image the fiery crash had left burned into my mind.

The beeping from the heart monitor sped up from its already rushed tempo and I jumped from my seat to stand by the child's bed. Her face was twisted in fear as her mind showed her what frightened her the most. I shushed the child gently and ran my finger across her tiny hand, the only part of her that seemed to be uncut. As I talked softly to the girl, a young nurse rushed in and added another dose of morphine to the IV drip. The nurse waited a moment until the beeping returned to a slower tempo. Then she exited with a sympathetic smile in my direction.

With a deep sigh I sank back into my chair and resumed my former position. This was going to be a long night.

A soft knock came at the door a little while later and looking up I saw Chief Swan entering the room. I gave him a weak smile while running my hand through my hair.

"How's she doing?" His voice was tired and full of concern.

I glanced over at the girl, "No better, I'm afraid. I think she started to have a nightmare earlier because her heart rate skyrocketed. It slowed back down after a nurse upped her dosage of morphine."

He nodded looking grin as his eyes ran over the little body in the bed. He rubbed his face with his hand and took a seat in the chair opposite me.

"Any news on who she is?"

Charlie, as he told me to call him, shook his head. "It seems all form of identification were destroyed in the fire. We'll know more after the autopsy is done on her parents. That should be able to give us their names and intern hers."

We both fell silent for a time. After glancing at Charlie's face, I decided to tell him about my call to Carlisle.

"I called my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He works here normally but was off tonight." I saw Charlie's head nod in recognition and decided to continue. "Well, he listened to what had happened and agreed to come in and take a look at her." My father is the best, when it comes to medicine and I could trust that the girl would be in good hands with him around.

Charlie continued to nod. "I tried to call my daughter, Isabella, but I can't seem to get through to her because of the storm. I'm pretty sure a friend of mine got a hold of her but I can't be sure how much he was able to tell her."

It was my turn to nod my head in understanding. My phone call with Dad was broken up to say the least. The static cut in every few words. We fell into silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable either. We sat there for a while with only the whirring of machines and the rolling of thunder to fill the quiet.

Eventually Charlie slapped his legs and rubbed his palms against his jeans. "Well, I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Coffee, please." I smiled gratefully up at Charlie as he stood.

"Alright. If my daughter shows up looking for me, tell her to wait here and that I'll be right back."

I nodded to show him I understood and he walked out, careful to close the door softly.

I leaned back in my chair and placed my hands over my eyes. I couldn't believe how tired I was. This night seemed to drag on forever. When the door opened again, I expected to see Charlie but instead I was met with a petite girl, not nearly as small as my younger sister, but small nonetheless. Her long dark brown hair framed her heart-shaped face beautifully and her large doe-eyes were filled with a frantic look of worry and concern. I watched as she took in the bed before her and saw as confusion was added to the mixture of emotions on her face. So this must be Charlie's daughter, Isabella. She obviously hadn't seen me in my little corner, so I cleared my throat quietly, hoping not to startle her. I knew I failed when she jumped in the air and looked around quickly to where I sat.

"You must be Isabella. Charlie said you might be coming. He should be back soon. He went to go get some coffee."

I paused for a moment to let everything I said sink into her mind. When I saw her body relax some, I stood up and offered her my hand.

"I'm Emmett by the way, Emmett Cullen."

BPov

"Please, call me Bella."

I placed one hand over my racing heart while accepting Emmett's extended hand with my other. He had certainly startled me. I don't know how I had missed such a large man in such a small room. Now that he stood before me, I saw that he stood at least a full foot over my pathetic 5 foot and four inches if not a few inches more. His dark curls were mussed as though he had repeatedly run his hands through them and his blue eyes seemed tired.

It had taken a while but when I finally processed everything he said I couldn't help but worry. "My father, he's okay?"

Emmett nodded and I sighed with relief.

"He said he will be back in a minute and you should wait here for him."

I nodded and slid down into the chair opposite to where Emmett now sat. All was silent for a time while my mind struggled to put together pieces of information. I glanced from Emmett to the small child before him.

"Is she yours?" Emmett gave me a confused look so I motioned towards the bed, "the child." Emmett looked surprised for a moment before returning to looking grim.

"No, she's not."

Before I could say anymore the door opened and we both looked up to see three people walk in. The first person I recognized was my father. I rushed up to hug him, relieved to see him unharmed and in one piece.

Charlie laughed softly as he returned my hug and awkwardly patted my back.

"Hey there kiddo. Sorry I frightened you. I didn't have time to call you earlier and by the time I could try the storm had already cut the phone lines to the house."

"That's okay Dad. I'm just glad you're safe."

I slowly released my father to turn and look at the others who were now in the room. Emmett was holding tight onto a gorgeous blonde, his faced pressed into her neck, while his arms wrapped around her waist. She was holding onto him just as tightly as they stood in front of Emmett's chair.

I blushed as I looked away, feeling as if I was intruding in a private moment. Remembering that a third person had entered the room, I glanced around and saw a young man who didn't look like he could be out of his thirties. He was standing at the foot of the child's bed, looking at her charts, so he must be a doctor. As he turned around, I finally saw his face and recognized him as Dr. Cullen. I had met Dr. Cullen on one of my past visits to the hospital. Unfortunately I wasn't lucky enough to be standing beside the bed. Rather, I was the one in it. He glanced over at me and gave me a sad smile that never reached his eyes. I followed his gaze as it shifted from me and saw that Emmett had pulled away from the woman and now merely stood with his arm wrapped gently around her waist. It took a moment of everyone staring at him to jerk him back to reality and he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh sorry, you guys probably want introductions. Well this here is my fiancée Rosalie Hale and my father Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Rose smile softly at her introduction and Dr. Cullen nodded his head.

"Please call me Carlisle."

Charlie and I smiled and nodded in acknowledgement while Emmett continued with the introductions.

"And guys this is Chief Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella."

Charlie stretched his hand out to Carlisle, then to Rosalie. "Good to see you again Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled at my father, "You too Charlie." He then turned to me with a smile, "and you as well Bella. It seems that you are fortunate, to not be the person whom I was called in for." All emotion that imitated happiness fell from his face as he turned to look at the little girl on the bed. "Not so fortunate for this little one though."

We all fell silent as the slightly erratic and rushed beat of the child's heart filled the room.

It was in this silence that the beautiful Rosalie first took the opportunity to speak. "Who is she? What happened?"

Carlisle, Rosalie, and I looked between Emmett and Charlie, the only ones who really seemed to know anything about what was going on. Charlie sighed and decided to speak first.

"Well we really-" Charlie was interrupted by the beeping of a pager. Both Charlie and Carlisle looked down to check, but it must have been Charlie's because he left without saying anything more. Strange, I didn't remember Charlie even having a pager. They must have given him one when he transferred from the Forks Police Department to the Seattle PD. With him living in his own apartment and me living in our old house with only my dog Jake, I tended to miss the small changes in Charlie's life. We all fell silent until a moment later when Emmett spoke up,

"He must be getting some new info on little Dolly."

We all stared at him with confusion obvious in our faces.

"What? He's been doing it all night. His pager goes off and he just leave without finishing his sentence."

When our looks of confusion continued, he became obviously frustrated.

"What?!"

"What did you say?" I was surprised when it was my voice that spoke up.

"I said that Charlie-"

"No." I quickly cut him off.

"What did you call her, the girl?" Now Rosalie had spoken, voicing our question while Emmett looked slightly confused.

"I called her Dolly. That's kinda the nickname I used since I found her, that or Dollface. Come on look at her," he motioned towards the bed as he spoke with his free arm, keeping the other wrapped around the woman at his side. "Look at her and tell me that with her pale skin and almost black hair, she doesn't look like one of those fragile little porcelain dolls."

We all looked at the small person on the bed and couldn't help but smile. Emmett was completely right. The little girl was beautiful and laying so still, surrounded by so much machinery; she did look like a fragile doll.

Carlisle voiced a mutual question for the three of us, "Well since we must wait on the whom, would you mind telling us the what, Emmett? What happened to this little girl?"


End file.
